


Closer

by wildfrancium



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Andrew and Neil spend a night sleeping together. (zzz sleeping)





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago on my tumblr (lexatargaryen) and never cross posted it here. I'm sure most people have read it, but either way enjoy! This is one of my favorite things that I've written.

As non-descript as it was, Neil liked being in Andrew’s room in Columbia. The navy sheets were soft from many washings. The pillows were plump. And the comforter was worn-in. Neil stretched out on his side of the double bed. Light from the streetlights outside shone through the curtains as Andrew shut off the ceiling light and Neil turned on the bedside lamp.

Andrew checked the lock once more before crossing the room to the bed. He looked at Neil for a moment and stepped up onto the bed and over Neil for his spot against the wall. Neil watched him with a yawn. Andrew sat, obviously contemplating his next move.

“Take your shirt off,” Andrew said staring at Neil. Neil was in a t-shirt and boxers while Andrew wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

“Mmm,” Neil hummed, sitting up so he could pull his shirt over his head. He locked eyes with Andrew and Andrew nodded, so Neil lay back down.

He watched as Andrew tugged at the hem of his sleeve. Neil knew what he was thinking about. They’d discussed it earlier, but Neil was waiting for Andrew to make the first move.

They’d slept in the same bed often now, but Andrew had expressed he wanted to sleep closer to Neil. He wanted to try touching Neil while they slept. Neil had no problem with it.

Andrew pushed up his sleeves and pulled his armbands off and shoved them under his pillow. He looked at Neil again. Then he looked at Neil’s chest.

He moved, very slowly, into Neil’s space. Their legs were touching first and he paused before curling one arm in at Neil’s side. Andrew gently lay his head on Neil’s chest and lay his free arm over Neil’s stomach. Scars pressed against scars.

Neil watched as Andrew uncurled his fist and let his fingers spread out across his ribs. Andrew’s cheek was hot against Neil’s skin, but it was a welcomed warmth.

“Can I touch you?” Neil asked quietly.

“My hair,” Andrew said and slowly exhaled, allowing more of his weight to fall on Neil. Neil grinned as he threaded his fingers through Andrew’s feather soft hair. It was comforting to have him so close. Neil didn’t know if he’d actually sleep, but for now it was nice.

Neil let his eyes slip closed as he let his fingers comb through Andrew’s hair. He almost didn’t want to fall asleep, so he could savor the moment. But as Andrew’s breathing evened out and he relaxed, Neil found it harder to stay awake. He knew Andrew wasn’t asleep yet, but the way his fingers smoothed over the lines on Neil’s ribs was pulling Neil under until he finally fell asleep with Andrew, a nice and comforting weight on his chest.


End file.
